The Hoenn Adventures
by Agent Epsilon 0010
Summary: A thing I thunk which turned into a thought, then an idea, and before I knew it, a story was towering over me! But anyways, check this story out. Also, this statement would not be funny if not for self-reference. Rated T for Violence and things that get things rated T in later chapters.


**A/N: Heyo everybody, sorry for disappearing, but I've been busy with school lately, so yeah. Aron: Brendan from Emerald, Landon: Brendan from Sapphire/Ruby or Landon from the TFG, Sean: Brendan from TFG. Also, if a move misses, for me, that works like high jump kick missing (e.g the one that missed takes damage). Sean is pronounced SEEN, rather than SHAWN. Names of Main characters introduced: Landon Samuels, Sean Birch, and Aron Cirrus. Also,I don't own Pokémon. **

**The Tale of Landon, Sean and Aron**

**Chapter One: Old friends, New debuts! Or Welcome to the world of Pokémon.**

Landon rolls out of bed, golden sunlight streaming in through his window. Slowly, he opens his eyes and squints at the light.

"Five more minutes," he slurs, barely awake, "just five."

"OK Lands, guess you don't want a Pokémon." says a voice from nearby.

"AGH! Dammit Sean, don't do that!" he shouts, bolting out of bed, "When did you get here?"

"Ten minutes ago, maybe? Anyways, get dressed, Aron's waiting outside." responds the blue-clothed boy.

"Yo! Sean! Is he up?" a voice from downstairs calls.

"Never mind, he let himself in." Sean tells Landon, "By the way, Happy Birthday man!

**Fifteen minutes later:**

Landon dashes out the door, his two friends keeping pace. He is wearing his white hat-thing with a black band and red pokeball insignia, his red and black shirt, and blue pants. Sean was wearing similar clothes, however, his shirt was blue, rather than red, and he wore a tee-shirt. Aron wore again, a similar outfit, except he had a green and orange tank top, and he wore black pants.

"Last one there is a rotten exeggcute!" Sean shouts, putting on a burst of speed.

"Oh no you don't!" Aron yells, easily catching up and overtaking his friend.

The three teens sprint all the way to the professor's lab. Only to find a lab assistant, who proceeds to tell them:

"I'm sorry, the professor isn't here right now, he's out doing fieldwork."

Defeated, the boys headed out towards route 101.

"AGH! HELP!" screams a voice.

"That's the professor! We've got to help him!" Aron calls to his friends. The three boys sprint to the source of the sound. The first things they see are the poochyenas. Then they see the professor, up in a tree.

"Landon, Sean, Aron! I never thought I'd be so happy to see you! Quick, grab a pokeball from my bag! Use it!" Professor Birch shouts down to them.

The three boys, following his instructions, each grab a pokeball, and throw it out. Three Pokemon then appear at their feet.

"Chiii!"

"Muh!"

"Oko!"

"Quick! Do something!" the Professor urgently yells.

"What moves do they know?" Landon calls back.

The professor shouts "Landon, Torchic knows Scratch and Growl! Son, Mudkip knows Tackle and Growl! Aron, Trecko knows Pound and Leer!"

"Got it!" the three boys respond.

"Treecko, Pound!" Aron calls out, Treecko leaping into the air, and falling like a green thunderbolt onto one of the offending poocheyenas.

"Ena! Ena!" the now-injured pokémon barks, leaping towards the attacking Treecko, however, it misses, and the poochyena hits empty space, then the ground, harming itself, and its pride. It gets up, teeters feebly for a few moments, then falls over, fainted.

"Torchic, Scratch!" Landon orders. The tiny, red bird rushes forward, madly flapping its tiny, almost useless wings. Right before it hits another poochyenas, it jumps and, still flapping its wings, it starts to wildly wave its claws. It spreads its wings as the claws connect with hide, drawing blood. The bird springs back as the coyote-like pokémon falls over, clearly pleased with itself.

The pack, now more alerted the the presence of the newcomers spin and jump, trying to tackle the assailants. Some of the attacks connect, but most miss, dealing damage to themselves, instead of their targets.

"Alright Mudkip our turn! Tackle!" Sean shouts. The Mudkip charges forward and jumps, sailing over a poochyena, which bats a paw at it, straight for the member largest of the pack. The mud-fish collides with the poochyena, and the two of them turn into a flailing mass of blue, slimy scales, and black fur, eventually, both faint, due to blood loss and being hit so many times. The now-leaderless pack begins to disperse.

As the boys congratulate one another on a job well done, and the professor climbs down from the tree, they hear a low grow and see about seven pairs of red eyes, too high to belong to a poochyena, in the shadows. Seven Mightyenas stalk out from under the trees, joined by three more, who bark at the obviously younger poochyenas, which scramble to get to safety behind their elders.

"Shall we run away in terror?" Aron asks.

"Oh yes, lets." agree the other four, Landon, Sean and Aron, grabbing their pokémon, and the professor getting his bag, as they all proceed to run for their lives. All the way back to the lab, Mightyenas in close pursuit. The Mightyenas, satisfied that the intruders are out of their packs territory, turn around to head back to the poochyenas.

"Thanks a lot, you three." the professor tells the boys.

"No problem, professor!" Landon says.

"You boys handled yourselves excellently back there, in fact, you can have the pokémon you chose!" announces the professor.

"Really?" ask the thee boys ask in unison, "No joke?"

"No joke." laughs Professor Birch, "also, if you want to name them, do it now."

"Hmm… I'll call you Scythe!" says Aron.

" You'll be Fuego," Landon tells his Torchic, it chirps, clearly happy with its new name, "Welcome to the team, Fuego the Torchic!"

"And you'll be Augan!" Sean says excitedly. "Pleased to meet'cha, I'm Sean."

**A/N: And that's all for today folks! I'm almost done with school, but I'm going to be busy most of the summer clear through mid-Julyish. Relations: Landon is Norman's Son, Sean is Professor Birch's son, and Aron's Parents are one of the other families. Also, I probably won't be updating until then. Three. More. Days.**


End file.
